


Chrobin Week 2016 Participation

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breastfeeding, Expressing Thanks, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Light Angst, Marriage, Pregnancy, Reuniting, Shameless Smut, Smut Mention, Song Parody, Storytelling, will edit the tags as I post more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: A series of Oneshots I posted for the Chrobin Week 2016 event that's happened on tumblr from Oct. 3rd to Oct. 9th, 2016. The prompts were as follows: Day 1: Coming-of-age; Day 2: Branded & Marked; Day 3: Dancing (nsfw); Day 4: Myth; Day 5: Morgan & Lucina; Day 6: Domestic; Day 7: In a Better Life





	1. Gratitude in Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had this hc for the longest time and decided to type it out for the first day! The song used was an adaptation I made of this (http://artonelico.wikia.com/wiki/EXEC_RIG%3DVEDA) (melody here: /watch?v=5WE31HXbnHw ) (I swear I keep throwing AT reffs all over my fics hoping someone will notice)

Robin had just finished reading a story to the now sleeping little Lucina and was caressing her child’s hair when she heard the door opening slightly.

“Knock knock.” Chrom whispered, popping his head inside. “Is she asleep?” He asked, tiptoeing to the chair Robin was sitting on. The Queen nodded.

“And Morgan?” She asked, not averting her eyes from the small princess, her eyes somber.

“Out like a candle.” The Exalt replied, sitting on the bed and kissing his child on the forehead before turning to his wife, worried about her expression. “What’s happened?”

Robin leaned her back on the chair, the hand once by her daughter now touching her husband’s. “Lucina expressed her desire of having her Coming of Age ceremony on her next birthday.”

Chrom widened his eyes in surprise, looking from Robin to little Lucina. “She has? But there’s no need for the ceremony to take place so soon. Emm had hers on her 9th year because of her sudden ascension to the throne and I was too stubborn to wait until I was old enough to understand what she was forced to.”

With a dry laugh, Robin nodded. “I remember what you’ve told me. You wanted to grow up soon and help your sister with the kingdom.”

“Yes. Today I realize I was more trouble than help, especially by demanding my ceremony to officially take place to prove my point.” He looked down to his hands, brushing his fingers on his wife’s, then looked at their daughter. “We’re at peace; we’ve _been_ at peace for a long time. There’s no need to rush her growth by making the ceremony this soon.”

“That’s what I told her, but she insisted until she fell asleep.” Robin pressed her fingers on Chrom’s, wondering how could their child have those kind of thoughts. Granted, the history was right there to show everyone how and when her predecessors came of age, but she never expressed such interest on it until now.

As though summoned to explain the situation, a sigh was heard from the door. “… That would be my fault, Mother. Forgive me.” Lucina stepped into her room (she shared It with her little sister after expressing the need of being amongst family, years ago), feeling guilty not only from eavesdropping but from what she was about to confess.

The Exalt raised his gaze to his oldest child. “Hm, Lucina? Why do you say that?” He scooted over on the bed, urging her to sit on it. She complied and sat beside her father, her brow furrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line, guilt painted on her face.

The princess glanced at her parents before resting her gaze on her little sister. “I-In light of her upcoming birthday, I made a comment earlier today about my own coming of age ceremony to Luci. F-forgive me, I didn’t know she would be so intent on wanting to have hers as well.”

Robin took one hand to her chest, leaning over to hold Lucina’s with the other. “Oh, my baby girl, don’t apologize. I’m more worried about how you were also forced to grow up due the circumstances of your upbringing.”

Chrom nodded, putting his hand over theirs. “So you also had to follow this accidental family tradition, huh?” His eyebrow flicked with compassion, brushing his fingers on hers.

Blinking in surprise, Lucina nodded, feeling her heart warming up with the lack of scolding. “Yes. Father was still alive and aunt Lissa was the next on the throne, but we were at war. We needed guarantees.” She spoke solemnly, not regretting her choice. However, her shoulders sagged suddenly. “I spoke of this to Luci and she held my hands, saying that she would be like me and that she wanted to throw a big party in allusion to the one I couldn’t have.”

Both husband and wife looked at their sleeping child, overcome with emotion. “She’s growing up to be such a thoughtful daughter.” Robin said, blinking to shoo away the tears that burned on her eyes. “Just like her sister.” She turned to Lucina and caressed her cheek.

Lucina blushed and smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy the caress.

“Don’t feel guilty about it anymore, alright?” Chrom squeezed her hand on his. “We’ll talk to her.”

The princess opened her eyes and nodded. “Thank you, Father. Mother.”

 

On the next day, before Robin could approach the issue, little Lucina pulled her mother to a corner, looking around in secrecy. “Mommy, did you know that Big Sister Lucina had her coming of age ceremony when she was nine?” She whispered, putting one hand beside her mouth in case someone was looking.

Crouching to her child’s eye level, Robin narrowed her eyes. “I know, but that doesn’t mean that you should have yours so soon, my dear.” She brushed little Lucina’s hair with one hand, the other holding her small hand. “You remember our lessons, right? And the reason why your father, aunt and sister had to expedit their ceremonies, right?” She watched as the princess nodded, the look in her eye still not convinced on giving up. “And that it was to bring the peace we have now.”

“Uh-huh.” She nodded vehemently. “But that’s the reason I want it to happen!” She puffed her chest, then looked down. “I know that Big Sister had to fight a lot where she came from and that it’s because of her that I don’t have to, right?” She didn’t wait for her mother’s confirmation to go on, getting more worked up as she did, gripping on her dress’ skirt. “I didn’t get it before because I was too small, but now I do. I know she came back to save everyone and that auntie Cynthia and uncle Gerome and everyone else came with her too! And that uncle Owain is actually cousin Owain, right? I know that now.” Her eyes started shining with tears, her lips trembling with emotion. “They did so much for everyone and for me – and I– I!” She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that started falling. Robin patted her on the head, patiently waiting for her to finish. “And I never thanked them!” She sobbed, her small hands drying the tears as they fell from her eyes, her face drenched and red from emotion.

Robin brought little Lucina closer, wrapping her arms around the small body. Taller than her mother when she crouched, Lucina bended over to hug her back, sniffling by her shoulder.

“They been here for s-so l-long,” she hiccupped, pulling away to look Robin in the eye. “And I a-always just accepted them w-w-without thanking them as I s-should.” She sniffled, managing to stop the tears and grip her mother’s shoulders. “Please, Mommy, let me have that ceremony! I want to make a surprise party for everyone! I wanna call aunties Cynthia, Kje-lle, Severa, Noire, Nah and uncles Eeneego, Brady, Ge-rome, Yarn-e and Laurent! And Cousin Owain, too! I want everybody to know how thankful I am that they came back to us! Please, Mommy!” Still not used to saying some of the words and stuttering some names, Lucina stood her ground, expectantly looking at her mother.

Robin felt her chin tremble, her eyes watery with tears. She dried them with her index before they fell and breathed in, caressing her daughter’s face. “You’re really growing up fast, huh? And learning so much as well!”

“Eheehee,” little Lucina giggled, enjoying the caress, “it’s because you teached me, Mommy!”

The Queen snorted, “yes, I TAUGHT you well, my baby girl.” She raised her brow, stressing on the word the princess got wrong.

Lucina took both hands to her mouth, giggling. “Whoops, eheehee! It’s because you taught me, Mommy!”

“Good girl.” Robin praised, pinching the princess’ still wet cheeks. “Before I answer, I still have one question.” She let the silence sink in, watching as little Lucina nodded, her hands back on gripping her skirt. “Why does it have to be a coming of age ceremony and not a birthday party? You’ll be officially an adult and will have responsibilities after you’re of age, whereas in a birthday party, you’ll only be a year older.”

“Uh-huh, I know. But I’m at the same age my sister was when she had hers and I want to show her that she don’t need to feel lonely because she went through it alone! I don’t want her to see that the peace she bringed made me live the life she didn’t; I want Big Sister to feel at home and– and to be with me always…” She glanced up at her mother, then down again, mumbling: “B-but if Mommy thinks it’s best not to have it, then I understand…” She pressed her lips into a thin line, then raised her head. “B-but at least the party–!”

Robin laughed, patting her daughter’s head. “Calm down, sweetie. I do think it’s better to have only the party, but let’s go tell all of that you just said to your father, okay?” The Queen got up, extending her hand to the little girl.

The princess’ eyes shone. “Okay!”

 

Chrom had to cover his face to hide his emotion; touched to the point of tears of how far their little Lucina had come. Still, he had the same approach to Robin’s reasoning and had a long talk with the princess about what it really meant to come of age.

He told her about how his hot-blooded young self suffered to learn how to properly display himself at court as well as during political meetings; about the sleepless nights spent devouring piles of books, in a hurry to grow up and be useful. He spoke of how, in Lucina’s time, she had to undergo her ceremony earlier than usual due to the battle that loomed in – in regards of how she had to raise into a position of leadership to not only protect her newly Exalted aunt but to train her body and mind to become a soldier.

Robin also spoke of marriage proposals (to which the little girl made a grimace) and more strict etiquette lessons, even though the princess was the most diligent student the Queen had, tied with her brothers, of course. They both explained the burden that she was about to needlessly carry, and finished their speech with how would her big sister feel if she knew that the small princess was trying to skip out on the time she dearly wanted to have – wouldn’t she feel guilty for influencing such behavior? Doesn’t she simply want to watch over her little sister as she grows up happy, loved and, most of all, at peace?

“Noooo, I don’t want that!” Little Lucina sniffled, imagining her big sister feeling bad every time they met after the ceremony. “I just want Big Sister to smile!” _And Big Brother, too!_ She thought, drying her eyes.

Robin used her handkerchief to dry the little girl’s face and nose. “I’m sure she will, especially after the party.”

Instantly did little Lucina’s face brighten up. “Really?!” Her smile so wide it hurt her mouth, she looked from her mother to her father. “Can we have it?!”

Both Chrom and Robin nodded to each other, then smiled at her. She squealed.

“Yayy!!” She jumped on her mother, “thank you, Mommy!” She ran to her father, squeezing his neck. “Thank you, Daddy!” She exclaimed, then ran towards the door, putting her index over her mouth. “We have to keep it a secret from them, okay? I’ll go tell my friends!” She beamed, curtsying and running from the room to the mess hall.

King and Queen exchanged looks and smiled, proud of their small princess. Robin walked over towards Chrom and placed a quick kiss on his lips, mindful of the opened door. “Morgan knows where Laurent and Nah are, I’ll go ask him to send them the invitations.”

Chrom nodded, smiling under his wife’s hands. “Lucina should know about Gerome, Cynthia and Severa. I’ll ask our intel to look into the others’ whereabouts.”

“Great, I’ll get to it, then.” She meant to turn around, but Chrom held her hand.

“And Robin?” He smiled. “Thank you for giving me such wonderful children.”

The Queen smiled back, squeezing his hand and reaching in for another kiss, this time lingering on his lips. “Right back at you.”

 

The princesses’ birthday was still four months away, but the preparations had already started. Exalt and Queen set out to summon their companions of war, inviting them to spend that time in the castle as little Lucina brought her Young Shepherds together in a mission: they were going to sing a song and each deliver a bouquet to their older counterparts.

“But it has to be a secret! Shh!” She brought one finger to her mouth one time, happy that finally the Duke of Rosanne had arrived with his son, completing her group once again. “I wrote the feelings I want to say and Miss Olivia will com-po-se it and be our teacher, but we have to be careful! Uncle Eeneego is staying with her and he can’t find out!” She pointed at the shy and young Inigo with one hand, the index still by her mouth. “Shh!”

He gasped and took both hands to his mouth. “Shh!”

During the days of rehearsal, little Lucina had to hold her little Morgan’s hand through the corridors; he almost spilled the beans one time and she had to keep an eye on him from then on. Exalt and Queen made sure to keep their eldest children occupied with both work and leisure meetings.

“I wonder what the kids are up to.” Morgan chuckled one time, a month away from the party, drinking his tea. Chrom choked with his snack, but Robin soon slapped him on the back and startled the cough away.

Lucina hadn’t time to help her father before the coughing was already resolved, so she instead sipped at her own tea. “Luci was so intent on inviting everyone to the castle. I can only wonder what she has planned.” Smiling innocently, the princess turned to her father after taking a snack from the table. “Are you aware of anything, Father?”

Chrom had just started to sip on his own tea, and spurted half of it in surprise. “M-me? Oh, Lucina, you know– why would I? Haha…” He panicked and looked at his wife whose handkerchief was working on drying his drenched chin and clothes.

 _Never trust Chrom to keep a secret_ , Robin mentally rolled her eyes and turned to her daughter without hesitation. “She wants to hold her own little ball. She said that she saw how much you liked to see those big dresses aflutter and wanted to bring everyone together to dance in your birthday.” The Queen stated matter-of-factly. It wasn’t a lie, though that wasn’t the entire truth.

Lucina clasped both hands together. “A ball! Lovely!” The smile never leaving her face, she glanced at her brother. “I wonder if you’ll remember the choreography we used to dance as children, Morgan.”

His mouth stuffed with snacks, Morgan only nodded before chugging them down with his tea. “Mhm! Well, I remembered a lot already, so I guess the party will trigger something?” He laughed, placing his empty cup on the tea table in front of him.

“That would be wonderful.” She confessed, mimicking her brother’s expression. Meanwhile, Exalt and Queen were having a discussion through their eyes, Robin scolding him for being lousy at keeping secrets and him mentally shrinking his shoulders.

 

On the day of the party, the future children were scattered throughout the ballroom, some dancing (Owain and Cynthia’s dance didn’t match the rhythm on the slightest, but they didn’t care; it’s been too long!), others exchanging data (Morgan had a lot to talk with Laurent about; he had discovered a new rain dance that actually worked and needed his friend to demystify it) and others simply talking by the long food table.

There were guests from all over the world: From Chon'sin to Ferox, from there to Plegia; all kingdoms united in peace under the same castle for the purpose of wishing the royal princesses a happy birthday.

Wearing a dress made specifically for that occasion, Lucina received the guests and guided them through the ballroom, being taken more than once for a dance. She hadn’t seen young Luci ever since a while before the party – not even the outfit her little sister was going to wear was known to her.

She did notice, however, the stage they had built at the farthest and highest part of the ballroom, its curtains deep blue as the symbol of the House Ylisse. She was indeed looking at it when the lights went off, all of the candles suddenly going out at once.

Before the guests could gasp in surprise, a single beam of light shone towards the middle of the stage revealing a child – and not any child; the birthday girl. She wore a miniature of the very same dress Lucina wore and had a very proud smile on her face.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” she curtsied deeply. “Good evening and thank you for coming. Tonight is not only a special day for myself, my dear sister and the kingdom. It also marks the 16th year that the first warrior from the future arrived in our land.” She looked at Laurent in the dark room, who gasped and took off his hat in respect. “The 13th year of my sister’s arrival.” She looked at her sister and her small heart pounded inside her chest in anticipation. “The 11th year of my brother’s arrival.” She looked at Morgan who waved his hand to her. She smiled shyly and did the same. “They brought other 10 brave warriors in a desperate attempt to bring peace.”

She gave one step forward and the curtain behind her slowly started to open. “This very same peace we enjoy.” One by one, her young shepherds started to make themselves seen by having beams of light directed at them.

They all wore miniatures of their future counterparts’ garments. Severa had to take one hand to her mouth to hide her emotion. Brady sniffled.

“Sixteen years… Thirteen years… Eleven years…” Little Lucina looked down, her voice being amplified by magic. “And I am ashamed to say that, due to my ignorance, not even once did I thank them.” She bowed deeply, the young shepherds following. “Forgive us for taking the peace you all worked so hard to obtain for granted.” She raised her head, followed by the children. “And allow us to convey our feelings with a song.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the individual beacons of light merged into a bigger one, engulfing the entire stage. Instruments of all sorts were placed behind them all, each with their own player; Olivia at the center.

Little Lucina took a deep breath and sang the first line, being followed by the others right after.

 

_The innocent children are like light…_

_Let’s offer, let’s offer the power of our words_

_We want to convey, we want to convey ours heartfelt thanks_

_To the sinless children who came back to save us_

 

They made a circle and danced a choreography dear to the future children: It was the Fallen Dragon’s march, only known by those who came from the future, passed from Inigo to his mother; from her, to the children.

_The limit of existence being the legacies left to them_

_They were fated to grieve and lament, and there was no way to fight against it_

_But they fought, they fought, and keeping their loneliness in mind, they walked together towards us_

_Let’s offer, let’s offer the power of our words_

_We want to convey, we want to convey ours heartfelt thanks_

_To the sinless children who came back to save us_

_Through their perseverance, they were freed from the karma as if it was cut away from them_

_The true light illuminated myself, a blessing from them_

_And it’ll release my singing voice to make it convey my thanks!_

 

As the choreography came to an end, the mothers started to step out of the backstage, each carrying a bouquet of flowers, handing them to their respective child. Robin carried both Morgan’s and Lucina’s and handed them with tears in her eyes. Sumia, Lissa, Cherche, Panne, Tharja, Sully, Miriel, Maribelle, Cordelia, Nowi and Olivia whose bouquet was handed to her by her friend Maribelle. They all knelt before their children and handed their preferred flowers to them.

“And now, we would like to offer our feelings etched into these flowers whose meaning you all understand so well.” Little Lucina said, turning from her mother to the audience, taking her little brother’s hand with one of hers, the other holding the bouquet.

They all went down the long steps dividing the stage and the ballroom in one horizontal line with little Lucina and Morgan at the center. Their future counterpart unknowingly stood on the same position, each one expressing their emotions in a different way.

Brady couldn’t see what was happening in front of him due to his tears, his drenched handkerchief useless to dry his own face. Beside him, Noire hid her face under her hands, overcome with emotion by not only watching her young self being so assertive and good at dancing, but by seeing how stunningly bright her mother looked; she wore the proudest smile Noire had ever seen.

Inigo was smiling as wide as he could, his eyes meeting his mother’s by the stage; his tears flowing without restraints. By his side, Owain bit on his handkerchief, his eyes blurry with tears as he witnessed his mother at the peak of her beauty, his younger self smiling widely towards him.

Kjelle’s chin trembled with emotion, a single crystal clear tear falling from her eye. She nodded at her younger self, acknowledging her presentation. Severa blushed and hid her face with both hands, muttering something about her make-up, her shoulders trembling with emotion.

Yarne and Laurent hadn’t the words nor the expression to express their feelings – they feared that if they talked, they wouldn’t be able to stop praising their younger selves under their own tears. Gerome had discarded his mask years ago, but wished he didn’t. As he locked eyes with his mother, his younger self right at sight, he had to gulp more than a few times so as not to end up like Kjelle.

Nah smiled, her eyes shining with the prospect of witnessing such wonderful feat of humans, taguel and manaketes coming together to celebrate the anniversary of their time-travelling adventures. Beside her, Cynthia trembled with delight, not noticing the astounding pace of her tears.

In the middle, Lucina had one hand over her mouth as she crouched to welcome her little sister. The memories that that performance brought back! The days of loneliness and how they were erased the day she was welcomed by her parents inside their army.

The time she had made up her mind to leave it all behind; to leave her younger self to live with her parents – and the time she gave up on it as the small baby held her finger and smiled at her for the first time. Her chin trembled as she accepted the bouquet, both Branded eyes meeting.

“Thank you for staying, Big Sister. I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner.” Little Lucina’s eyes shone with tears as she smiled from the bottom of her heart.

Morgan had a flashback of his own childhood during the dance, the steps coming into his mind as he watched his younger self perform them. He had the brightest smile ever since the day his mother came back as he opened his arms to his little brother.

Small Morgan ran to his brother’s arms, giggling. “Thank you for everything, Big Brother!” The youngest prince said, finally handing Morgan his bouquet – they were forget-me-nots.

A few unannounced tears escaped the oldest prince’s eyes. “You’re welcome, baby brother.” He booped little Morgan’s nose. “I would do it all over again for you,” he gestured his head to their sisters. “For them,” then he looked all around him, fixating his eyes on their mother, “and for everyone.”

Lucina hugged her little sister, holding her on her arms as she got up. “So would I. I would live through all of that again for you three. And Father, and Mother and all of you.” She looked around. “It is now my turn to say ‘thank you’, Little Sister.” She nuzzled her sister’s wet cheeks. “Thank you for accepting me in your world – thank you for being the symbol of the peace I envisioned for so long; thank you, most of all, for being born. I love you.”


	2. To Protect her Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to May we Meet Again, in a Better Life, shows the origin of the hidden study found over there. After the war, Robin will give everything she has to protect her newfound family, and will stop at nothing to discover the hidden meaning of the Mark of the Fallen on her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contribution to the theme "Branded & Marked" of the 2nd Day.

Sometimes, Robin would remember very strange snippets of memories she thought she wasn’t supposed to have. She took them as dreams at first, but she started to find herself familiar with places and people she was supposed to be introduced to.

And every time these strange flashbacks occurred, she felt the mark on her hand burn.

“I assumed it was a tattoo at first,” she commented while snuggling with Chrom one night, lifting her hand to study it, “but lately I’ve been thinking it might have other purpose than aesthetic.”

The Exalt chuckled, raising his hand to meet hers, intertwining their fingers. “Do you think it’s like my Brand?” He squeezed her waist with the arm which held her, placing a kiss on her forehead. She frowned.

“It could also have been placed onto me by magic – perhaps even a seal to my memories; though it’s still too early to say.” She squeezed her hand on his, pressing her lips into a thin line.

Without warning, Chrom turned to lay on his back, pulling Robin with such force it made her lie atop of him. “So do you think that, on top of marrying the perfect woman, I married a chosen one, too?” He glanced at his own Brand and smirked.

The Queen laughed, pinching her husband’s nose. “You’re so silly!”

“There,” he caressed her face with both hands, “the smile I wanted to see.” He pulled her closer for a kiss, brushing his lips on hers afterwards. “If it bothers you that much, I will do everything in my power to help you find out what that mark means, my love. But know that: the woman I fell in love with is the real Robin; the one that cares for her friends and loved ones as well as the genius tactician.” He bit her lower lip. “No matter what you find in regards of that mark or you past as a whole, remember that you’re your true self with us – with me.”

An unannounced tear fell from her eye to his hand, her lips trembling. “Thank you, Chrom. Your love alone makes me feel stronger to brave that hidden truth.” It was her turn to bit his lips, their breaths as one. Then, she sat over his hips, taking one hand to her stomach. “For you and for our child, I promise you I’ll come clear with my past.”

Robin bended over to kiss her husband, hiding the concerned frown that still lingered in her thoughts; she hadn’t told him about her suspicions of the mark being related to the Grimleal.

 

Rebuilding a country torn by war, maintaining good relation with neighboring kingdoms as well as assisting the newly Exalt to rise into his position while still being fairly new on her own as Queen on top of the pregnancy made Robin have little to no time to look into the mark.

Which only meant sacrificing sleep. Easy.

Throughout the nights, she looked through old archives, scrolls and books, but apart from the legends of the Hero-King, there was hardly any information about Grima or its worshippers. One particular night, Robin took one hand to her chin.

“If only I had taken more books from their fortresses after the battle with Gangrel…” She muttered, narrowing her eyes at the opened blueprint in front of her. She had taken plegian books regarding the way they build their walls as well as how they produced a cement good enough not to crack under their capital’s astounding temperatures. But the paper on her hands was an outdated blueprint of Castle Ylisse which, instead of having less buildings, it had an extra guard tower by the eastern wing, almost forgotten between a flanking tower and a curtain wall.

On the next day, she went to inquire with Frederick about it.

“Oh, ‘twas scheduled to be demolished some two years ago.” The knight replied after taking less than two seconds glancing at the paper. “However, since Lady Emmeryn still had to deal with the Mad King’s approaches to war, the funds were never released to do so, thus leaving it out of the newest blueprints as a reminder of its ineffectuality.”

“Hm…” Robin furrowed her brow, looking at the blueprint once more before raising her gaze to her friend. “Thanks, Frederick, that’s all I needed to know.”

His head tilted in confusion. “Will its existence be taken into account sometime in the future?”

“Oh, oh no. We need to rebuild the people’s homes before demolishing some unused tower. I was just curios since I hadn’t recognized it, don’t worry.” She patted his shoulder and turned on her heel, a sudden idea dawning onto her, her mind cursing itself for not thinking about it sooner.

The mention of Emmeryn by Frederick made Robin remember the day she fell – the day they met a friendly plegian and allowed her into their ranks: Tharja! She should at least know of the grimleal and their approaches to their faith. She hurried to the Shepherds garrison.

Knowing the dark mage, however, she would be at the room she hijacked, adjacent to the supply room. The Queen knocked on the door. “Tharja, are you there?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, stomping, tripping, banging and cracking sounds were heard, as though she had tried to run and failed due to the sheer amount of things in the room.

“R-Robin, you came to see me?” She opened the door with a big smile, her face flushed with the exercise she had just done. From over the mage’s shoulder, Robin could see the chaos that that hurry to open the door had made: a trail of fallen books and experiments made their way from where Tharja stood to her desk at the rightmost corner.

The Queen’s mouth opened and closed, taken aback by the mess, but soon she took back control of her words. “A-ah, yes, I did, Tharja. I wanted to talk, would it be okay?“

Regaining her composure, the dark mage cleared her throat, her heart beating wildly inside her chest. “Of course, come in.” She stepped in, opening her arms in an invitation. Robin didn’t move and instead pointed to her right with her left index.

“Could we take a walk instead?” Her self-preservation reflexes were screaming to not get into that room, even though Robin trusted Tharja with her life, as she did with all of the others Shepherds.

“Anything you want, Robin.” Tharja smiled under her bangs, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. “Lead the way.”

“Thank you, Tharja.” The Queen smiled back, taking the route towards the stables – she knew that, at that time of the morning, people would still be training with their horses and the place would be empty; perfect for the subject she wanted to approach. They walked in silence most of the way, Robin feeling the mage’s burning stare on her back.

“The stables?” The dark-haired woman commented, touching on one of the wooden pillars. Robin turner around to her companion of war.

“The main religion in Plegia is the one that worships Grima, right?” The Queen asked, looking right into the dark mage’s eyes. Tharja frowned.

“Yes, though I couldn’t care less about the faith as long as I have my toys—er, I mean, my study of magic.”

“I see…” Robin looked down for a moment, then raised her gaze once more. “And your family? They’re still in Plegia, right? Are they devotees?”

Tharja shrugged, trying to mask the happiness she felt by having Robin interested in her life. “Not really. My clan is composed of distinguished dark mages and we’re well off by just presenting the court with new curs—er, hex—er, potions.” She cleared her throat.

Once again Robin’s eyes fell to the ground. “I see, so they’re not familiar with the religion either…”

Seeing her adored one so distressed made Tharja’s heart hurt. “Do you want me to ask them to scavenge in search of some books about the faith?” She took one step closer, “I know you’ve been looking into some old folktales of fallen dragons lately and that’s consuming your sleep.”

“Would you really ask them?!” Robin’s head shot up with the first statement, the second one neatly ignored.

“Anything you want, Robin.” Tharja repeated her previous statement, a smile growing on her face. “Just wait two weeks and I’ll have an entire crateful of books for you.” She turned around, ready to go write her letter. “I’ll go contact them now.”

Robin’s hand on her shoulder made her stop. “Wait, an entire crate? We’ll need royal permission for such enormous shipment to come into our borders from Plegia. Follow me to my study so I can sign the form for you; then you’ll send it to them so they can write down the exact amount and box the paper in right at the top so that the people who’ll inspect it at the border will let it pass.”

“Of course.” Tharja took one hand to her face to hide her smile, following her Queen’s lead. She would etch the smile Robin flashed into her mind with a curse, if needed.

 

In lights of the upcoming shipment, Robin took that opportunity to pay a visit to that abandoned tower; the first door leading to the underground guardroom was in serious need of being replaced, and that’s exactly what Robin wouldn’t do. She went down the spiral steps and found herself in front of a locked door, this one in better conditions than the first; two keys were clinging on the key hanger beside it.

She put one in her pocket and used the other one to open the door, her lantern the only source of light. The door opened with a click, the creaking sound following Robin as she opened it.

It was indeed a small room with a big table attached to the wall opposite to the entrance, right in front of Robin. It covered all three small walls in various degrees to the point of perhaps being three different tables. Robin looked up; the ceiling was high. She could place bookshelves on all walls and add a drawer or three under the secondary tables; the main one was in the likes of a desk, it even had a locker on a drawer.

“Perfect.” Robin heard her voice sound hoarse, the ill-lit room casting shadows onto her gloved hand, the mark lingering on her hand under it. “I’ll discover what that mark means, no matter what. If it brings me to a truth remotely dangerous to my family, I will get rid of it. Whatever it takes.”


	3. Dance for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chrobin Week 2015 Day 7, posted here /works/8323369/chapters/19192996

Chrom woke up in the middle of the night, his face flushed and his breathing harsh. His eyes wide, he sat and glanced at his sleeping wife beside him, covering his face in embarassment.

He glanced to his pants and dug his face into his hands, the memory of the dream still vivid in his mind. The way Robin blushed in his memories! How her hand slightly trembled as she opened her coat to reveal the outfit she wore just for him.

How she said she learned some steps but never got the chance to show them to him, lust and desire taking control of their actions before she could. He felt his heart thundering on his ears, his throat suddenly dry as he thought out loud: "I wonder where I kept that outfit…“ His voice sounded hoarse under his hands, pressing his lips into a thin line afterwards.

He closed one eye, feeling his erection poke on his pants with the simple thought of having her wear that attire once again and dug his face into his hands once more. After he took a deep breath, he decided to go to the latrines to take care of the situation down below, silently leaving the bed.

Should he look for the outfit or should he tell Robin about the dream? Either way, he probably wouldn’t be able to keep that memory to himself for long.

 

Though that was easier said than done. As soon as he locked eyes with his wife in the morning, he became a stuttering fool; even worse than a teenager in the presence of his crush. She had reached in for their morning kiss and he barely reciprocated, staying stiff into his position as she got up after raising a brow.

Before she could approach the issue, he ran away, his face, ears and neck red from embarrassment.

Robin squinted at her husband for the nth that day. He was avoiding her just like he did during the time he wasn’t sure about his feelings for her, all those years back. When she confronted him, she received a flushed face and stuttering excuses as response.

It was cute, of course, but she couldn’t for the life of her pinpoint the reason for that treatment, and that started to drive her into an overthinking mess. It was just like before he proposed: his avoidance, his blushing and stuttering; even how, when confronted, he lingered his eyes on her lips or cleavage before turning his gaze away altogether.

After checking up on little Morgan for the afternoon, Robin spotted her husband accross the corridor, his eyes focused on the scroll on his hands. She pulled up her dress and almost ran into his direction, pressing him against the wall before he could react.

“Chrom, are you hiding something from me?” She put one hand on the wall beside him, her heels making her reach his eye level, their faces close enough for their hot breaths to puff on each other’s faces.

Startled, Chrom took the opened scroll to hide half of his face. “R-Robin?!” He stuttered, clearing his throat after, the flush already visible on his face even under the paper. He couldn’t tear his gaze away. “W-whatever do you mean–”

“Come now, my love, don’t think you can fool me.” She rolled her eyes, accusingly pointing to his chest. “You’re acting just like a love-struck pubescent and it’s making my imagination go crazy!” For the first time that day, they exchanged a long look into each other’s eyes, her face finally starting to show signs of embarrassment. 

Robin knew her husband well; which meant she knew he was thinking about something to do with her in bed that he was too embarrassed about. Which in turn made her overthink, opening a wide array of possibilities and positions they’re still to try.

The Exalt’s eyes glittered as he witnessed his wife’s reddening cheeks, his shoulders sagging momentarily. “I– you–” he cleared his throat. “I-it’s just that you never had the chance to show me dance steps you learned from Olivia… that time. You know.” He awkwardly coughed, rolling the scroll as their gazes never left each other, his blushing face finally visible form up close.

Immediately Robin flinched, taking her index from his chest and covering her face in embarrassment. “Do you think I still fit in those clothes?” Was the first thing she though. She remembered the steps well, but she _did_ already have their second child, after all…

Chrom laughed, enjoying the clumsy air around them. “That’s what you’re worried about?” He wrapped his arms around her, leaning on the wall and lifting her towards his face. “Pregnancy only makes you look prettier, my Queen.” He placed a kiss on her lips, the smile never leaving his face. “In fact, I think we should make you go through it more often.”

It was Robin’s turn to laugh and place her hands on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat under them. “I couldn’t say about pregnancy, but we could always practice for it.” She smirked, reaching in for a deeper kiss, lifting her legs off the ground and swing them up and down.

He widened his eyes in response, a nervous smile making its way across his blush. “Will you dance for me, then?” He asked after gulping. Robin nuzzled her husband’s nose in response, biting her own lip in anticipation.

"I’m surprised you still have that outfit.” She put one finger over his lower lip, slightly pulling it down seductively, their eyes glancing at each other’s mouths before the impending kiss. Chrom held her with vigor, inserting his tongue into her mouth and pulling her even closer for a more passionate kiss.

“I’ll leave it by the folding screen tonight.” He breathed out, his eyes focused on her plump lips and how they opened and closes as she gasped for air.

They opened once more after she licked them. “I can’t wait.”

 

Night couldn’t come any sooner, were Chrom’s most frequent thoughts during the rest of the day as he stole glances at his wife, receiving lip-biting and lustful smirks as response.

And when they were finally alone in their room, Robin pushed him to sit on the red upholstered chaise lounge a ways beside their bed as she went behind the folding screen to change herself.

With a wave of her hand, she touched her fire tome and controlled the lighting of their room, making it less illuminated than usual to add to the atmosphere. She could hear her husband holding his breath in response, almost twitching his legs in anticipation.

Again she waved her hand, this time towards the folding screen’s edge, finishing dressing (or rather, _undressing_ given the amount of fabric she was wearing) herself into the dancer outfit. Chrom licked his own lips, seeing as she swiftly moved her hand up and down, suddenly taking a turn and presenting herself to him.

“To see it in front of me really is much better than dreaming it.” He whispered, ogling at his wife’s every curve, the costume bringing out her attributes. He made a mention to get up, but she extended her palm.

“Stay there, mister. Last time, I couldn’t dance for you, but now, you’ll be my audience.” She slid her other hand from her lips to her chest then to her waist, lifting it with a smooth movement towards her eyes, emphasizing them with two fingers.

Slowly did she take steps towards her husband, each step followed by a hip movement, the medallions on her waist jingling with her every move; her hands manipulated a veil, sometimes over head, other times around her body. Enthralled by her steps, Chrom didn’t notice his mouth was agape and his body was on the edge of his seat, ready to take her on his arms.

Noticing that, Robin approached and only pushed his chest, making him lean on the back-rest with her foot. Breathless, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, his hands holding her leg in an attempt to make her stay.

Robin giggled and gently threw her veil towards him, watching as it slowly fell on his face. Chrom closed his eyes, clutching the fabric on his hands, deeply breathing in her smell on it. Her foot still atop of him, Robin took that opportunity to slide it down on his body, reaching on the bulge over his pants.

Chrom opened his eyes with a gasp, his breathing fast and his need of her urgent. They exchanged looks before Robin slid her foot to his side and went up on the divan, sitting on his erection, rubbing her hips on it as she did.

He extended his hands to her in a silent plea for her to come closer for he wanted to kiss her. She only placed his hands on her love handles, licking her own lips. “Oh, Robin, I love you…” He breathed out, moving his hips up and down, poking her private parts.

She raised her hips slightly so she could touch his erection, feeling him tremble under her touch. “I love you as well, my King.” She replied as she took his penis out of his pants, biting her lower lip with lust.

The medallions on her hips clinked once more as she adjusted herself, sliding her underwear do the side, ready to put it all in at once. Chrom held his breath, too fascinated to say a word and braced himself for the penetration.

Robin felt her body go up and down in anticipation and flinched as she moved downwards and met his glans on her vaginal opening. She closed one eye in pleasure, her face the painting of lust. They both let out long moans as she slowly inserted his erection all the way to his crotch, both of her knees on each side of his body.

He felt as she twitched in a different way, perhaps from embarrassment for wearing such outfit to him after all those years – the feeling couldn’t be described in words; she sucked him in like never before, her face a controlled expression; her teary eyes from pleasure making him want to see more of it.

Chrom took one hand out of her hips and reached towards her chest, pulling down the thin fabric covering her nipples. Robin trembled with the night air, feeling her skin bristle with the trail his touch left on her. He slowly moved his hips up, poking on her sensitive spot as he used one hand to pinch and massage her nipple, enjoying as her expression changed at each caress.

Breathing heavily, Robin leaned towards her husband, placing both hands on his chest and moving her hips up and down in increasing speed; that position was one of her favorites for it always rubbed on her sensitive spot from the start. She moaned his name under choked breaths, his strong hands now helping her move her hips, his grip on them making her close her eyes in pleasure.

He leaned over towards her, brushing his face on hers as he felt Robin start to close herself around him. The moment their lips met and his tongue entered her mouth, Robin couldn’t muffle the moan that ensued, sitting tightly onto him as she felt her climax coming.

He came right after in consequence of her pulsating around him, her tired voice moaning his name urging him to keep moving his hips even after liberating himself inside of her.

Panting, Robin finally leaned her entire body on him, her insides twitching around his penis. “Don’t put this outfit away, ever.” She whispered by his collarbone, feeling the bare skin of her chest touch his clothes.

Chrom felt his erection come back and heard as Robin moaned, feeling him rise inside of her. “That should be my line.” He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips before trailing more kisses to her cheek and ear. “Thank you, my Queen. I love you.” He bit her ear and she giggled.

“Maybe I won’t ever take this off.” Once again she lifted her gaze towards him, biting his chin. “If it means having you so hypnotized, that is.”


	4. A Tale of Love

The night sky was so filled with stars that evening that one could feel as though they could extend their hands and take the starlight within their grasp.

“It is the most appropriate time.” Owain had said moments before taking his daughter up to the tallest tower and nestling by the large veranda atop of it, the little girl safe in his arms. “Listen well, Ophelia, for I am going to utter the forbidden words; I shall tell you the Dark Tale of how we could witness a night so enthralling as tonight’s.”

The small princess widened her eyes, not understanding a word of what her father said, but enraptured by his seriousness. “Daak tail?” She took one chubby finger to her mouth in confusion.

Owain sat on the floor and leaned his back on the stone wall as he held his daughter close, wrapping themselves with a thick blanket. “Indeed, fruit of my groins. The tale of how the children of two dragons fell in love and brought peace to this land.”

Little Ophelia nodded vehemently; her mother usually told her stories of love. “Uh-huh! How wash eet?”

“Yesss, Little One, be enraptured by the Legendaryness of this tale.” He cleared his throat and spoke: “It is a tale of how the son of Naga, the dragon of creation, fell in love with the daughter of Grima, the dragon of destruction. She who possessed the Fell Blood loved he who possessed the Exalted blood so, she tried to escape her ultimate fate in a desperate attempt of nullifying her dark powers.”

“Egg-xalt?” Little Ophelia tilted her head to the side, pointing to her own arm. “Like Ophie?”

Proud, Owain dug his face into his daughter’s chubby cheeks, kissing her multiple times. “As expected of the one with the sacred blood herself! Indeed, my Exalted Little One. The son of Naga shared our very blood as he felt his heart being captivated by the daughter of Grima.”

He grimaced. “Together, they fought a great war against the enemies of the Exalt and prevailed at every fight. However, there was a single fight they could not win: The one against her Fell Blood. The daughter of Grima fell by her own ancestor and killed her beloved, which in turn made her be consumed by grief and regret.”

Little Ophelia gasped and took both hands to her mouth, her eyes full of tears. “B-but what a-bout the lo-ve?” She stuttered the words out, her big eyes focused on her father’s.

Owain pointed to the sky and laughed proudly. “Their love prevailed, Little One, worry thee not!” He looked at where his finger pointed – the constellations brighter than ever before bathing them with their light. “For it borne fruit – two fruits! Two great warriors carrying the blood of both Fell and Exalted Dragons fought against their ancestor Grima and took a most dangerous decision.” He let the silence sink in, feeling the little girl’s anxious grasp on the collar of his shirt. “Alongside with other 11 brave warriors, they went through the extremely dangerous trip back in time – to the time before their parents even met!” He gestured, opening his arms and making the blanket fall around them. “They would avert the happenings of the future by strengthening their bonds with she who possessed the Fell Blood and He who possessed the Exalted Blood in order to fight against the Fell Dragon side by side with their Father and Mother!!”

He made swish and swoosh sounds, gesturing a battle; Ophelia mimicked his movements, hopping on his lap. “And together they fought, the thirteen warriors from the future and the children of Dragons, their bonds yet stronger in the past than in the future! They fought against their curse, their love smashing down any barriers around them!”

“Any ba-hier?” The little girl’s eyes shone, her smile as wide as it could get.

“Yes! Any barrier!” Her father nodded, “they went through the Awakening in order to power up the Blade of Legend and defeat the dastard Dragon once and for all! HOWEVER!!”

Ophelia flinched, her eyes wide and her hands over her mouth.

“That was not enough! The Blade of Legend could but scratch the Fell Dragon’s skin!”

“Oh no! What deed they do?!”

Owain looked down in distress, clenching his hand dramatically. “She who possessed the feel blood… Had to give her life to save the fruits of her love – to save the world.”

Ophelia bawled. “N-nooo!!” She sniffled. “B-but their l-love!”

“Shh; indeed, Little One! I was not finished!” Owain dried his daughter’s tears with both thumbs and smiled proudly, once again looking at the sky, enjoying the night breeze. Before he went on, he wrapped the blanket around him and Ophelia once more. “The Dragon of Light had said: ‘If she who possess the Fell Blood has made bonds strong enough to tie her to this world, she will not cease to be’. He who possessed the Exalted blood moved mountains and skies with his bare hands in search of his beloved, the fruits of their love working tirelessly in search of their mother.”

Ophelia sniffled one more time. “D-did they find her?”

He let the silence sink in and leaned his head on the wall behind him. “Indeed they did, Little One.” He suddenly jumped, gesturing to the sky, the blanket once again falling on the floor. “Almost three years later, your very own age, they found she who slept in wait for her beloved. With the sweet taste of a kiss,” he smooched his daughter’s cheek and grinned, “Robin woke up to see uncle’s Chrom face once more, the end.”

The little girl clapped vehemently. “Yayyy!!” She giggled and laughed, overjoyed to finally hear a happy ending after they went through so much pain.

A cough behind them made Owain turn his head to the entrance. “Of course you’d be on the tallest tower of the entire Ylisse on the anniversary of our siblings’ disappearance. And it wasn’t with a kiss.“ Severa walked towards her husband and lifted the blanket, covering him and their daughter once more.

With a smile, Owain stole a kiss from his beloved. ”[I was there](http://yukiwrites.tumblr.com/post/149044287647), you know! I don’t remember well, but my Mother said that they _did_ kiss almost right away, so that’s what counts, right?“

Blushing, Severa opened the blanket once again and scooted over inside of it, snuggling into her husband’s arms, taking their daughter in hers. "Yeah, I guess. Whatever.”

Owain laughed. “I hope I did justice to Big Brother Owain’s story. He told me over and over again when I was small, a while before he disappeared.” He leaned his head on his wife’s, squeezing her waist with one hand. “Wherever he is, I hope he’s spreading that story the same way he said it to me: LEGENDARILY”


	5. Giving her Away

Chrom was nervous.

So nervous, in fact, that Frederick was worried that his liege would open up a hole on the floor given how much he was pacing back and forth at the cathedral. “Milord, it is not the first time you give a child away for marriage. Surely you should be used by now.”

Chrom turned away, his chin trembling. “This is not something you get used to, Frederick! My little girl is getting married – again! To same man!” He took both hands to his head, feeling the Exalt crown tilt under his touch. “…I’m conflicted.” He groaned, resuming his walk.

A laugh echoed through the cathedral from the door to the anteroom left of the altar. “C-Chrom, you’re hopeless!” Robin approached her husband, trembling with laughter.

He frowned, his mouth making a downwards curve as he reached for his laughing wife. “Not you, too, Robin!” Pouting, he held her in an attempt to stop her laughter.

She giggled and squeezed her husband back, trying to make him come back to his senses; then, she looked up to him from his chest. “And it’s not the same man, you know. Luci’s Gerome is a lot more approachable than Lucina’s. He’s even taking breathing lessons with Cherche back at the anteroom – he’s more nervous than you are.”

Chrom widened his eyes. “He is? Preposterous! I’m beside myself with worry.” He laughed, sagging his shoulders a bit. Robin smiled in response and booped his nose before turning to Frederick.

“Do you know where the procession is right now, Frederick?”

The knight nodded in response. “Indeed. They’ve passed through the second garden and are about to walk towards the third balcony in order to wave to the people outside of the walls.” He straightened his back as he replied, relaying the information his subordinate gave him moments before.

The most traditional Ylissean marriage ceremony for the royals consisted on the royal with Exalted Blood to walk amongst the guests through the entirety of the Castle Ylisse; making sure to pass by all four balconies leading to the capital in order to greet the people. The path to be followed was covered with a deep blue carpet and the one-third of the guests who walked at the front filled the floor with the royal’s prefferred flowers. In Lucina’s case, they were Ylissean lilies.

The prince or princess would be accompanied by their sibling closest in age, to signify that their bond would not be broken even after marriage. Lissa had taken Chrom in his marriage, the same way he took her on hers.

The bride or groom to be married into the House Ylisse would wait inside of the cathedral’s anteroom until all of the guests took their seats after the procession with the royals in order to be escorted to the center by their parents. In Robin’s case, since she had neither parents nor family, her closest friend Frederick had the honor to give her away to his liege.

Gerome would be escorted by his Mother and Father, both of whom were with him inside of the room Robin just left.

She thanked her friend for the information with a smile, then sighed, looking at the door to the cathedral. “I wonder if they’re going to make it…”

Chrom took a step back to look his wife in the eyes. “You mean Morgan and Lucina?” He said, his voice finally sounding calm. Robin concurred and Chrom took her hands, his gaze following hers to the entrance. “They went their ways after their siblings grew up, but I’m certain that they received the invitations.”

Robin blinked, overcome with emotion. To have her four children together again – how wonderful would that be! Especially after it’s been so long since they last visited. “Indeed…” She looked down, then shook her head, trying to dispel such gloomy thoughts on such a happy day. “I’ll go back to the anteroom; will you be okay here?”

He grimaced, then pouted. “… No.”

The Queen laughed once again, patting her husband’s shoulder. “That’s reassuring!” She said before smooching him and turning back towards the anteroom.

After the Awakening, Chrom not only became the true son of Naga but an entirely new religious symbol – if he was already revered as the Exalt, now he was on the same line as The Voice herself in terms of sanctity. As such, he was the one to perform the wedding ceremony instead of a bishop.

Lucina and Morgan didn’t want their weddings to be performed the traditional way – they wanted their younger siblings to have that honor before them; instead, they simply counted on having their parents’ blessings as they set out with their spouses to the world.

In conclusion, it would be Chrom’s first time as the one performing the ceremony, which made him ten times more nervous than just giving his daughter away. He switched the weight of his body from one leg to the other in such speed, Frederick thought his liege would need to be excused to go to the latrines.

Before the knight could open his mouth, however, a set of nervous steps approaching the entrance caught his attention, his body turning to the door reflexively.

A hand held the door frame as one head gasped for air. “D-did we make it?!” Morgan panted, his eyes scanning the cathedral for the ceremony. He smiled under his huffing breath and looked at something behind him. “We did it, Sis! They’re not here yet!”

Also running, Lucina panted beside him, resting both hands on her knees to catch her breath. “T-thank the gods.” She breathed out, then looked up at her Exalted father all the way up on the altar, his eyes wide as they met his daughter’s. “Father!”

“Lucina! And Morgan, too!” He smiled widely, his previous nervousness nowhere to be seen. He quickly turned to his knight, “Frederick, call Robin, quickly!” Before he finished the sentence, Frederick had started running towards the anteroom.

Lucina looked at someone behind her brother’s shoulder and ran into the cathedral towards her father’s arms. Chrom circled the altar and squeezed his eldest daughter in his arms, laughing. “I knew you would make it!” He looked over her shoulders to his approaching son and opened one arm. “I knew you’d both make it!”

Morgan also hugged his father, though since the prince was now taller than him, it looked as though Morgan was the one hugging Chrom and Lucina instead. He pulled away from his family’s embrace and looked at the entrace, to where his wife and child were waiting.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Robin’s exclamation of surprise from behind them made him turn his head to her. “My children!” She exclaimed, running towards their embrace, squeezing them in her arms. “I’m so glad you both made it.” She took a long look at their faces – they were sweaty and dirty, but their smiles shone through it all. “You both should hurry to–”

Something on the corner of her eyes took her attention and she looked at her daughter-in-law and grandchild. “Nah! And little Micaiah, too!” She smiled and walked towards them, both of her hands covering her face in emotion. She took the little girl in her arms. “She looks so big since the last time I saw her! She’s already ten years old but only looks a little older than three.” The Queen glanced at the little girl’s pointy ears, then at her mother’s. “Truly your manakete blood is strong in her.”

Nah smiled and nodded, caressing her child’s face. “I’ll make sure to teach her all I know about humans as we both grow together.” She said as Robin rocked the girl in her arms.

Robin nodded and looked at Gerome, ever still by the door. “I’m still waiting for more grandchildren, you hear?” She grinned as his cheeks turned increasingly red.

“I don’t– we–” He couldn’t find the words to replicate and only stuttered until he turned his gaze away in embarrassment. Morgan ran towards them.

“Mother! Father said we can still catch up with the procession! Do you think we should?” He glanced at his sister as she ran towards them. “I mean, we’re not dressed for the ceremony and all.” He looked down at their travel clothes.

Two days earlier, Nah and Morgan stopped by the Wyvern Valley in order to go with Lucina and Gerome to the ceremony – but a wyvern had trouble laying an egg and they stayed behind to help. Only later that evening did they manage to see that both egg and mother were safe before Lucina and Gerome hopped on Minerva’s back to Ylisse, Morgan and Micaiah mounted on Nah following right behind.

They had arrived moments before, not having time to change their clothes. Robin waved her free hand, dismissing their worries. “Psh, it’s fine! I’m sure Luci would appreciate having all of her siblings beside her in the procession.” She looked from her daughter to her son, the proudest smile she’s ever given painting her face. “As much as I want to catch up with you, I want you both to hurry to where the procession is – Luci will have a pleasant surprise!”

After passing by the third balcony and waving at the people, Luci pressed her lips into a thin line, resuming the walk as she locked arms with her brother. Morgan tilted his head to her, a playful smile on his face.

“Are you worried that they won’t come?” He grinned. She blinked and turned to her brother, amazed at how transparent she should have been to be discovered so fast; before she opened her mouth to reply, however, the prince went on. “Don’t worry! I’m sure they’ll come soon.” He took a step back without breaking their arm-lock to look at her. “They need to see how gorgeous you are, after all!”

Lucina smiled bashfully. Her brother always knew how to cheer her up after all. “Thank you, Morgan. You’ve always known me so well.” She looked down at her dress; a white mermaid tail with blue details on the waist and bust. “I’ll have faith in our siblings; after all, this is what the procession is about, right?” She looked back at him, her faith restored and her smile radiant once more, the silver henna painted on the left side of her face wonderfully bringing out her branded eye.

A similar design was painted on Morgan’s left hand, reason of his lack of gloves – to match his sister’s emphasis on their Brands. He nodded happily and hugged his sister. “That’s the spirit! Besides, I think I saw something in the sky– Oh!” Before he could finish, a commotion in front of them made him point towards the pair of blue-heads that circled the guests. “Look, Sis! They’re here!”


	6. Thinking of her, Always

It’s been one week since they left the castle towards the feroxi port. Robin sometimes would catch herself looking back at the direction of Ylisse and think of her baby.

Indeed, the royal wet-nursing was top-notch, but how would she deal with the void in her arms? She was already so used to cradling that small plump of happiness and love that sometimes she would bring both arms to her chest and long for that bundle of warmth.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and walked faster through the camp; if the weather remained good, they would pack and resume their march throughout the night – they were arriving at the feroxi border and soon their soldiers were going to stop being able to travel at night due to the harsh snow. They had to cover as much ground as they could before that.

“Frederick! Just the man I wanted to see.” She spotted the knight a few tents away and hurried to him, holding the lists needed to check their supplies close to her chest. He turned around to her, acknowledging her presence with a nod. “So, do you think we can pack and go? It would be optimal if we reached the hills of the border by the morning.”

The knight grimaced and shook his head. “The temperature has been dropping at an alarming speed since earlier this afternoon, my lady. A storm is coming, and fast; we should reinforce our tents instead and pray that it passes by us during the night.”

Robin’s shoulders sagged, and, with such action, a pang of pain hit her breasts. _Ah, my baby hungers_. She thought as she closed one eye in discomfort, reflexively looking in the direction of Ylisse.

Noticing her expression of pain, Frederick waved his hands in alarm. “Are you feeling well, my friend? Should I call Lissa?” 

Her brows almost touching in distress, it took Robin all she had to tear her gaze away from the horizon and look at her friend. Her lips shook as she waved her hand, dismissing his worry. “I’m fine; thank you for worrying.” She looked around, proud of her voice not cracking, then to the scrolls she carried. “Though I’m going to have to ask you to prepare an owl and leave it at the usual place.”

Frederick blinked, taking a moment to understand the request. Ah, owls travel well through storms. Only such bird could deliver Robin’s daily package that night. He bowed. “It’ll be done. I shall take upon myself to inspect the reinforcement of the tents as well as the proper storage for the weapons so they won’t be damaged during the storm.”

Robin felt her breast hurting again and squeezed the scrolls on her chest to hide it. “Thank you, Frederick. I’ll inspect the food storage and relay the new guard duties. We’ll also need to place sentries on our most vulnerable sides; this will be the perfect weather for a Risen attack.”

They nodded at each other and went to their own ways; Robin finally had the chance to let the tears spring up in her eyes when she found herself on her own. 

She sniffled. “I still need to go to the food storage…” Her lips trembled, her hands holding the scrolls as though they were her baby. “Oh, my Lucina! How I miss you…” She sobbed, crouching in an attempt to stop her tears.

However, her baby wasn’t going to wait until she stopped crying. Her breasts started to pulsate and she knew that if she didn’t hurry, they would start to leak. Quickly the Queen sprung herself up and ran towards her tent, lifting her hood so no one would see her face.

Her vision blurred by her tears, she fumbled her hands through the drawers in search of the conical flask she has been using to collect her breast milk. She sat behind the folding screen and stripped herself from her coat and shirt, her trembling hand massaging her right breast as the other held the flask by her nipple.

She sobbed and sniffled during the entire process, trying to imagine that the one emptying her breasts was her hungry baby with her tiny little hands squeezing them for more. Robin didn’t notice when she started gently rocking her body back and forth, as though she really was carrying her child.

“Oh, my baby girl… Forgive your mother, please…” She sobbed, turning to the other breast. “I’ll come back as fast as I can, I promise you. Until then, please… Please drink this and think of me. You’ll be always the first thought in my head, baby girl. A-always…” 


	7. Reunion In a Better Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom spent more than two years looking for his wife, Robin, after she sacrificed herself to save the world. Clues came and went regarding her whereabouts, but someone claiming to have seen her brings hope back into the Exalt's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Robin has bright red hair, by the way. And this is kind of a sequel to May we Meet Again, In a Better Life; but since that one was focused on Morgan, I chose to write this one separately to show Chrom's POV.

Spring was coming earlier that year; the snow was melting and giving way to the small budding flowers on the ground. Kairk skipped towards the Temple of Red, twirling around herself and breathing in the fresh air that rustled her hair.

She ran inside the small white building, making sure to leave the bouquet she held over the glass coffin’s feet. “Red, you won’t believe it!” She giggled, sitting at one of the chairs places around the casket, which was placed atop an improvised stone altar.

Kairk fidgeted, looking from the sleeping woman to her hand, raising it. “Conku finally asked my hand in marriage!” She squealed, trying to contain her excitement. “Thank you for your blessing, Red! I’m sure it was because of you!”

The young woman leaned her elbow over the glass, making sure not to obstruct the openings made for the air to circulate, and giggled once more. “It’s been already two years since you fell, huh?” Kairk glanced at Red, as though she could reply. 

 

Two years ago, the midday skies had turned darker than a moonless night as black clouds swirled towards the Origin Peak.

“It’s the end!!” Feared the villagers. “The Dragon of destruction has come!” They tried to hide inside their houses and embrace their family members one last time before the impending doom.

The earth shook with the dragon’s mighty cry and they all hid the best way they could. However, after the storm, came the calm.

A few minutes after the tremor, the world still stood. The air was still fresh and cold, but it still was there. A curious head popped from a window, trying to check if it was safe to go outside.

A single beacon of light shone from the sky to the outskirts of the village. At its core, something – no, someone – could be seen descending towards the ground. More curious villagers left their homes and ran towards the mysterious light.

The woman inside of it had a bright red hair and wore a long, gauzy black dress and, as she floated down, they could see how she gracefully opened her arms. Her face was serene, even though her eyes were closed. As her hands held themselves in front of her heart, countless white dots started to appear on her dress.

As one dot appeared on her dress, a beam of light made its way through the thick clouds, in increasing speed. Soon, her dress was completely white, washing over the sky with sunlight.

Those who were closer to the beam had to cover their eyes as she slowly floated down; her inner light blinding.

When she finally reached the ground, a gush of wind ran over the village, throwing hair and clothes alike up to the air. “Now we can live a better life, away from the Dragon’s reach.” They could hear a faint voice inside their heads.

A girl held her head in surprise, an old man lifted his head, directing his ear towards the air, trying to listen in one more time. They looked around, their eyes meeting with the villagers whom they’ve known since birth.

“A… A goddess!” Someone screamed. “We’ve been blessed!” Another voice sounded. Soon their chant infected all others, and the entire village clamored in unison: “She who descended brought us salvation!”

The following weeks were hectic: The village elder had the woman moved to the small shrine to the goddess of harvest, realizing something in the process. She was still warm, albeit barely breathing. Her heart beat oh so faintly it took a few hours of checking to make sure.

Soon the villagers paid daily visits to the small shrine of She who descended, each of them pinching in to build more accomodating quarters for her. Eagerly they’ve awaited for her awakening, every day going to her to speak of how her blessing affected their crops, business or love life.

“Hey, do you think Red was married?” Teen Kairk wondered a week after they moved She who descended to the elder’s house so they could reform the shrine.

The elder raised her brow, the wrinkles on her forehead almost dancing. “ _Red_ , darling?” She asked, smiling. Kairk nodded.

“I mean, ‘she who descended’ is too long, and her hair really is a pretty vibrant shade of red.” The teenager replied, leaning her head over her crossed arms placed onto the chair’s crest rail. “And she IS wearing her ring on her ring finger.“ She pointed at Red’s intertwined fingers.

After clasping her hands together before the fall, not once did they manage to place Red’s hands in another position. They also noticed that the ring bore a foreign Brand inside its blueish gem.

The elder went back to her work – she was sewing a veil to place on the head of She who descended. “She’s our Goddess of war,” the elder glanced at Red’s arms, home to many a scar, “she’s the one who dispelled the darkness; don’t carry such silly thoughts about her, child.”

Kairk pouted, but remained in silence. She would talk with her friends about Red’s whereabouts and the younger generation would accept her alias as ‘Red’ whilst the older ones would insist on calling her ‘She who descended’.

Despite such trifling controversy, the villagers all agreed that she was a holy being whose blessing shone upon their little secluded town.

A little while before the second anniversary of Red’s descent, a travelling merchant moored his boat on the nearest beach. The only way to reach the secluded village was by sea – it was build upon a very small island southwest of Origin Peak.

Having a merchant visit their village was always an excuse for a feast. He was the first one in over five years.

They did not waste any time in escorting him to the Temple of Red. _A local goddess, huh?_ , thought the merchant with a smile. _I’ll never get tired of these folktales._

His fond smile died as soon as he stepped into the shrine, the bag he held fell on the floor with a thud. “Lady Robin?!?” He screamed, running towards the sleeping woman and grabbing the glass lid. “What’s happened to her? Is she dead?!” He looked from her to the elder behind him.

The old woman’s head tilted to the side in confusion. “She’s our goddess, so her being alive is rhetorical.”

The man’s shoulder’s sagged. “So she’s… dead?” He whispered, looking at her once more.

Kairk pushed her way around the huddling villagers towards the temple. “Mister merchant, Red’s breathing!” She yelled, finally reaching the entrance. Gasping for air, her eyes met the merchant’s. “Her heart is beating, too! Do you know her, Mister Merchant?”

His face lit up. “If I _know_ her?!” He glanced from the girl to the sleeping woman. “She’s the Queen of Ylisse, wife to His Highness Chrom, the Exalt!” He breathed out. “He’s been looking for her ever since she disappeared two years ago.”

The girl gasped. “That’s about the time she showed up here!” 

He held his breath. “Girl, I’ll need you to tell me everything that’s happened up till now. Tomorrow I’ll head back to Ylisstol!”

 

Two weeks by boat, another three by carriage and finally Rorik the merchant arrived in Ylisstol. Right past Emmeryn’s statue into the castle grounds open to the public, there was an entrance beside a guard tower. Inside of it lay a room they’ve been using to sort out information regarding Robin’s disappearance given by the public.

Rorik slammed the door open, panting. “I’ve found her! I’ve found Lady Robin!” He shouted atop of his lungs.

Unamused by the merchant’s reaction, Frederick got up from his chair. His glare did nothing to faze the man. “This isn’t the first, nor the tenth time I’ve heard this line, Rorik. Explain yourself.”

The knight knew the merchant by the name, since the former’s been doing business with the Shepherds for years. His chest going up and down in exasperation, Rorik walked towards Frederick. “I’ve seen her with my own two eyes, Sir Frederick! She even wore the Branded Ring.”

They stood there, exchanging glares, the knight two heads taller than the merchant. Frederick finally sighed in defeat. “Very well, I’ll inform Lord Chrom of this–”

“Please, let me meet him! I know he’ll believe in me.”

“Precisely because of that that I must inform him myself. Milord has been streching himself thin with Robin’s search; Another false hope will only further break his heart.”

“Frederick! I heard shouting; is everything okay?” As if on a cue, Chrom opened the door behind the desk which Frederick sat on moments before. The knight felt his heart tighten and before he could turn around to his lord to convey the information, Rorik jumped towards the Exalt.

“My lord! I’ve seen her!! I met Lady Robin!”

Chrom’s knees wobbled and his expression faltered. “W-what did you say?” His ears started ringing as his heart beat wildly. Never anyone came with such straight information.

Usually they would be regarding a woman matching her looks walking around the place, or someone with a personality in the same league as hers. Never they truly ‘met’ her.

The merchant trembled, raising a finger with each trait he said. “Red hair, scars on her arms and, most of all, she wore the Branded Ring.” As Rorik spoke, Chrom felt the ground under him open. Was she found? T-truly? Would they finally meet each other again? The merchant went on. “Two years ago, on a island not too far from the Origin Peak, a woman fell from the sky–”

“Did you say Origin Peak?!” Chrom managed to talk despite the lump on his throat. He exchanged looks with Frederick over Rorik’s shoulder. “Nah’s letter, Frederick!”

The knight felt hope start to bubble inside of his heart and nodded. Indeed, Nah’s letter!

They’ve been exchanging information regarding Robin’s whereabouts ever since Morgan visited the Mila Tree and Naga confirmed that Robin was alive. In her latest letter, Nah said that Robin was close to ‘the place where it all began’.

They thought it meant that she was close to Ylisse, at the open field they’ve first met. “But if it means where our search for her began– then Origin Peak really is the place!” Chrom’s voice shook, a smile almost forming at the corners of his mouth.

Rorik nodded, and started telling the tale of that village’s local goddess and how she fell from the sky right after Grima’s extinguish. Frederick closed the door leading to the outside and brought one more chair to the desk, watching as Chrom’s face lit up at every word that left the merchant’s mouth.

After he finished, Rorik sat there in anticipation. Chrom’s eyes lost their focus as they ran around the room, a hope stronger than ever washing over his chest. The first time someone came with an information, his heart skipped a beat.

So did during the second, and the third. And the tenth.

But this time, his heart would not stop pounding inside of him. It made his gaze blur and his hands shake. “Call Lucina.” His whisper travelled through the room towards Frederick.

The knight flinched. “Milord, you’re not planning–”

The Exalt lifted his head, his face a swirl of emotions. “I am.” He looked away, his lips trembling. “I know it’s a lot to ask of her, but I can only count on Lucina to take my place.”

Frederick closed his eyes in thought, then bowed, acknowledging. “At once, milord.”

 

Soon, their inner circle entered in a feverish frenzy. Chrom called for an emergency meeting with the Council and appointed Lucina as the Queen regent for the duration of his travels to the island.

“Forgive me for asking so much out of you, Lucina.” He whispered, both fists over the desk. The princess shook her head and touched his shoulder.

“It’s alright, Father.” She smiled. Oh, how she resembled Robin when her serious mien met a smile. “If you truly believe that Mother is there, please…” her voice faltered, the loss of her Mother lumping her throat. “Please, bring her back.” 

Chrom felt his eyes water. “… I will.” He managed to whisper, his voice hoarse.

 

After the meeting, Chrom almost ran through the door, wanting to ready his luggage. He’d sent Frederick to assemble a small convoy with just enough people to manage the ship. They would go through Plegia’s port in an almost straight line towards the island.

“When are we leaving?” Lissa put her hands on her hips by the door, almost knocking her brother down as he tried to run.

He thought of forbidding her, but as they exchanged looks, he remembered how they’ve been through so much together. How she was there when they first found Robin; how she tirelessly led search parties when he couldn’t.

Chrom pressed his lips into a thin line. “Tomorrow. What about Owain?” He asked hurriedly, walking at fast steps through the corridor. Lissa trotted beside him.

“Of course he’ll come with us! He’s big enough to travel, you know!” She assured, raising her arms as though she was exhibiting her muscles. After they turned a corner towards the royal wing, she spoke with a lesser voice. “You’ll take Luci too, right?”

His throat went dry. “I don’t know, I’ll have to ask–” His voice died as he opened the door to his quarters. Little Lucina had a pair of boxers on her head and her small wooden falchion on one hand, a sea of clothes around her.

“Oh!” The toddler flinched, her eyes suddenly widening with guilt. She looked around, trying to find a place to hide, then took one of Chrom’s shirts and covered herself with it.

He extended his hand toward the little girl. “Luci–”

“Now that I’m a shirt, Papa take me with him!” Her voice sounded muffled by the cloth and Chrom felt his heart tighten. Who told her?

Guilty as charged, Lissa silently excused herself, a wolfish grin on her lips at the same time that Chrom entered the room.

With a pained smile, he walked over to his youngest, pulling up the shirt from her face. Her fluffy cheeks were pouting in an attempt to stop her tears from falling. “With Luci!” She sniffled. “Papa will find Mama with Luci!”

His eyes suddenly blurred and he hugged the small princess with the least of strengths. “Y-Yes, we’ll find her together.”

 

Lissa mounted her pegasus and carried the children in turns with Frederick over his wyvern as they accompanied the convoy to the port. Once on the ship, they had to rely on Rorik’s directions towards the island – it was surrounded by rocks and, as legend tells, it had a shoal line from its northern beach all the way towards The Origin Peak, only seen once by year during the drought season; both of which would make the ship’s steering difficult.

After passing through the first set of rocks, Chrom felt a heartbeat drumming over his ears. His knees gave out and he held his chest in an attempt to calm his heart. The concerned voices around him seemed so far as he felt his little finger throb.

He could see a faint red thread flicker from it towards the island and a single tear fell from his eye. “She’s here!” He didn’t hear himself whisper as he got up with all of his strength, the air around him suddenly heavy. “Frederick, your wyvern!” He ran towards the livestock deck.

Reflexively, Frederick followed his lord close behind, promptly helping him with the saddle. They didn’t need words after the big smile he flashed. “I’m counting on you to bring Lucina!” He said and flew off towards the island.

 

A heartbeat and a deep breath.

It felt as though it was the first time she inhaled and her throat felt dry. Some manner of glass prevented her to sit up, so she quickly pushed it away, hearing a loud thud as it fell on the floor.

Her head fuzzy and her little finger throbbing with a manner of red thread, she decided to follow it outside of the building. A gush of wind made her close her eyes for a moment and, after opening them again, the thread had disappeared.

 _Strange_ , she thought, her head tilting to the side. _It clearly pointed towards that field_ , her feet took her towards the place, feeling as though she walked on clouds.

 

“Chrom!!” Lissa yelled from the deck, still saddling her mount. “Wait, you– Wait for me!” She mounted, rearing her pegasus and looking at Frederick. “I leave the kids to you, dear!” She winked at the flabbergasted knight, mountless and with two children strapped around his chest and back.

“We fly, too!” Little Lucina pointed at her aunt, now far up in the sky. “Mama there!” She pointed towards the island, bouncing on his back.

 

 _There!_ Chrom thought with fervor, his hands trembling as he pulled the dragon’s reins. _The village!_ He guided the wyvern towards a bustling plaza, jumping off of it before it even landed. “Where is she?!” He looked around to the villagers’ astonished faces. “Where’s Robin?” His eyes ran through each of their eyes and he searched his memory for the place Rorik told him about – the Temple.

“Robin?” A female voice sounded amidst the confusion. Chrom’s head perked up and he followed it. “That’s how that merchant called Red, right?!” Kairk huddled through the crowd towards the Exalt.

His shoulders tensed up, as did his grip on the wyvern’s reins. “Where is she?!” He asked again and Kairk turned around, her soft black hair floating behind her.

“Follow me!”

 

“Ghk, that stupid brother! Leaving without me!” Lissa grumbled, guiding her pegasus towards the village. As she made a turn to avoid an impending gush of wind, her eyes locked onto a red dot down below.

Her eyes widened as the dot walked away from the village at the same time Chrom ran after someone towards a white building. As she approached, she could see that the dot was, indeed, a red-haired woman wearing a white dress. Chrom reached the building and his back looked as confused as the girl who guided him there.

“CHROOOOM!!” The princess yelled atop of her lungs, twirling her pegasus around.

“Lissa?!” His head shot up and their eyes met.

She pointed towards the field, watching as the woman fell on the grass. “There!!”

Barely were the words out of her mouth, Chrom ran with all of his speed towards the field, leaving a confused girl and wyvern behind. He jumped over a few bushes and ran through a handful of trees down a grassy escarpment. Lissa’s pegasus flapped its wings, trying to land despite the sudden wind that blew from behind him towards the woman lying on the grass a few meters away.

His mouth trembled, his knees wobbled and his eyes watered as he reached out for her and ran. “Robin…!” Her name left his lips instinctively, being carried by the wind to her ears. Her eyes twitched. “Robin!!” He yelled, throwing himself beside her.

Her eyes opened all at once and she sat up, as though she’s been forcefully awoken. The brown of her eyes met his blue and they felt time stop around them. Chrom’s eyes watered all the way to his upper eyelids, forcing the tears to fall without restraint. His trembling hand reached for her face.

Was she real? That wasn’t one more of his dreams, right? Oh, how he longed to finally see her again – to touch her once more! He gritted his teeth and a sob escaped his throat as he called her name once again. “R-Robin…!”

The haze clouding her vision lifted and she widened her eyes. “C-Chrom?” her voice sounded hoarse as he wrapped his arms around her in a desperate embrace. His shoulders, no, his entire body trembled, afraid to grasp too tightly and wake up.

A movement by the corner of her eye made Robin finally aware of her surroundings. She saw Lissa finally land her pegasus and run over towards them. Robin finally jolted her arms around his torso, digging her nails on his back. “Chrom!”

Hearing his name – hearing her voice saying his name, the prince let out a sob over her shoulder. Oh, he thought he’d forgotten how she sounded! He was so scared to forget even a single detail about her.

Every day he thought about her traits and forced himself to remember – her touch, her voice, her smell; He even slept with her preferred blanket, forcing himself to dream of her.

Nothing had changed; nothing had been forgotten. He squeezed her in his arms, now trying to tie this dream-like reunion to reality. “Robin, oh, Robin…!” He cried over and over by her neck, his tears drenching her shoulder. Her lips trembled and she felt her eyes welling up as well.

Looking at Lissa, Robin tried to place herself in reality. The last thing she remembered was how her husband cried for her not to sacrifice herself. Now, he was crying once more, but, this time, of happiness.

Noticing how the princess looked more mature than the last time they saw each other and, recollecting Chrom’s face from a few moments ago, she could notice how visibly mature he was, as well. Sniffling and without letting go of him, Robin directed her question to Lissa.

“How much time–”

The princess dried a tear from her cheek and looked down, a sad smile sprouting at the corner of her lips. “Two years.”

Immediately Chrom let go of the hug, holding his wife by her arms. “B-but it doesn’t matter anymore,” he smiled widely, tears still falling from his eyes. “We’re together again, my love, that’s what matters.”

Another tear fell from Robin’s eye as she looked deep into her husband’s blue. Her lips trembled and her gaze fell to his own. Chrom caressed her face, putting a tuft of hair behind her ear, lifting her chin with the other.

Robin ran her fingers through his temple, taking a few rebellious strands of hair from his tear-stained face. Their eyes came across once again and they felt as the wind embraced them as their lips finally met each other.

It was first a timid touch, feeling a spark of energy being exchanged between them. Without pulling away, they looked again into each other’s eyes, their smiles widening and their breaths intertwining.

Their trembling lips once again touched, this time remembering their previous kisses – how she tilted her head to the side as he ran his hands through her hair and back; how she held his scalp with both hands and lifted her shoulders; how they tasted each other not only through their mouths, but with their actions.

Time standing still, they felt as though they exchanged memories through their caress: how he longed for her, how the emotions welled up in her chest, finally realizing what she’d done: Their bonds survived the dragon’s grip.

They’ve been victorious!

A voice in the distance made them slowly pull away from each other, still lost in their gaze. A galloping sound warned them of an approaching knight.

Another gush of wind and Robin could see her friend and knight of Ylisse in the distance. The wind threw up a tuft of blue hair behind his back and Robin felt her body freeze.

Her mouth agape, Robin watched as Frederick galloped closer and the small head by his back popped out, the wind once again ruffling her hair.

Her eyes met the little girl’s, the branded eye widening in response.

Every day ever since Robin’s disappearance, Chrom would tell Little Lucina of her mother’s exploits. Every single day he told her a new tale; a new day he lived in her companionship.

Starting from her crib, then to her bed, Lucina grew up longing to meet the woman in the painting hanged by her father’s wall.

 _Not trying to diminish the artist, but she looks nothing like this_ , he told her over and over. _She’s so much more._ He would say with a longing smile. Lucina would look at the painting and close her eyes, trying to imagine how her mother looked through her father’s eyes.

Red hair as the sunset sky; eyes the same color as the earth after a drizzle; skin as fair as [golden joinery](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FKintsugi&t=NzIxMTMzYmVlY2UwMTg4ZGVlYmVkMDFiYzIwMjRkNDE2ZTdjYjNmYyxmS3ZrYjVmNw%3D%3D&b=t%3AD0mdi2jGXXO-LT9HcsButg&m=0), each scar a story to tell. Indeed. She looked nothing like the woman in the painting. 

“Mama?” Lucina yelled over the wind, Frederick still galloping towards them.

She was more, much more.

She was there, in flesh.

“Mama!!” The little girl jumped towards her parents.

She was her mother.


End file.
